The Missing Weasley Twin
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Summer before 6th year! Two unlikely woman had made a choice to protect a child. Years pass, Molly hasn't seen or heard from her since that night, suddenly finds the woman pleading for help. Narcissa, forced to give her son to the Dark Lord, suddenly reaches out for help. However, niether of them had expected this to happen. And what about the families? Especially Ron and Draco?
1. The 'Peace' Treaty

**The Missing Weasley Twin**

 **The 'Peace' Treaty**

Most of the Wizarding World knew that there never was a Pureblood child to have been forced to resign with another family, much the less, a family who was on the wrong side of the war.

That was what the Malfoy and Weasley families thought, never have they ever realized that two people would soon change the course of how the Wizarding world would react to, what the two people called, the 'Peace' Treaty.

One woman, Molly Ann Weasley, for one, who quickly and quietly walked around the corner of St. Mungo's Hospital, it wasn't that she didn't like doing this, for was only keeping her and her family safe, but then, another part of her, a small voice in the back of her head, reminded her that she was helping another woman, by giving the woman a child to call her own.

As for the other woman, Narcissa Druella Malfoy, she waited in the darkness of an ally, near the back of the Hospital, but still making sure that no one saw what was about to take place there, she surely didn't want to have everyone suspicious about the switch, nor did the Weasley woman, both of them had to do this before anyone saw the exchange.

Molly stopped short, clearly making sure to keep in check, just to make sure that no one was following her, once the coast was clear, she silently made her way near a dark corner of the ally, sensing another woman standing there.

Once she was close enough, she abruptly stopped, taking out her wand, knowing that the other woman already had her own wand out, together they both made sure that their magic couldn't be traced, both fearing for their family name.

Once the concealment charms were put in place, Narcissa removed her mask of indifference, hinting a bit of curiosity and friendliness in her pale face as she watched the other woman pull out from under her cloak, a sleeping red headed, watery bright blue eyed baby.

Molly removed the sleeping baby from underneath her cloak, it broke her heart, knowing that this was the first and last time she'd ever be with her little Rodgric, who was truely like the splitting image of his twin, Ron Weasley.

She sighed, looking up at the other woman, who had been watching her, and she said, her voice held no emotion, "Keep an eye on him, don't let anything or anyone harm or threaten him in any way or form."

Narcissa said, her voice full of confidence, "I promise, Molly, don't worry about him, helll be safe. I'll make sure of it."

Molly gave Narcissa a suspicious look, as if she doubted the other woman, finally, after looking down at her son, who slowly opened his eyes, she dreaded this part, but knowing that she had to do this to keep the feud between the two families somewhat at bay, then she would do it, even if it meant putting him in danger.

Finally she said, "For the safety of our children."

Narcissa said calmly, watching as Molly waved her wand over the cute baby, muttering in Latin under her breath, "For the safety of our children."

Molly pocked her wand, slipping it up her dress, and she said as she handed the baby over to Narcissa, who in turned made sure that the spells were up in place, "The blood and hatred potions will be removed a week before his sixteenth birthday, however, the glamour charms won't be removed until the night of his sixteenth birthday, from there, he will wake up at the Burrow."

Narcissa asked, "What is his name?"

Molly said, "Rodgric Weasley, twin brother of Ron Weasley."

Narcissa said, "Thank you for him, Molly."

Molly said, walking away, "Don't thank me just yet, thank me when I have all my sons back."

But neither one knew about what was about to come their way.


	2. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

It wasn't the first time that two boys had found each other in a shop together, nor was it the first time that one of the boy's mother, a plump, bright red haired woman, Molly Weasley, who would either be at the counter, or rather, in some corner nearby, waiting. Or so the two boy's thought.

One of the two, Ron Weasley, snarled at the other boy, "Malfoy..."

The other, Draco Malfoy, drawled out lazily, "I hate to leave so quickly, Weasley, but Mother's waiting for me. So if you don't mind-"

Ron snarled, stepping in front of Draco, blocking his path, "I knew it was you who cursed Hermione, so don't act like you didn't do anything."

Draco sighed, and said, or rather drawled out, "Weasley, my Mother's waiting for me. So please, move your filthy body out of my way."

Just then, from the shadows of another corner, came out the twins, both of them looked angrily at Draco, who shook his head, not saying anything as he turned around, quickly noticing that he was surround by the young generation of Weasley's, as they all circled around him, he realized that his Mother and Mrs. Weasley were in the shadows, silently watching them.

His Mother's face was unreadable, her lips in a thin line, eyes blank, however, they shifted to Mrs. Weasley, who stood beside his Mother, he turned to see Mrs. Weasley's upset face, her eyes were filled with tears, her hands in her hair, apparently she was about to lose it, Draco only stared at her, unable to notice that his Mother had lift the shop.

Ron snarled at him, noticing that he was staring at their Mum, "Stop staring at our Mum, Malfoy."

Draco turned to glare at Ron, and he whispered softly, "Why would I ever stare at someone like that, Weasley?"

Fred snarled, "Why don't you go back to where you came from, Malfoy! We don't want you near us."

Draco snarled back, "Like I would want to be surrounded by blood traitors, filthy bests, and ugly mudbloods."

George snapped, "Just like we don't want to be surround with a prat like you, Malfoy!"

"Enough, the lot of you!"

They all turned to see Narcissa and Molly, both of them had been listening to the conversation, Molly had been crushed to see that her baby was now tainted, she hated seeing him like this, it broke her heart, knowing that he didn't see her as a Mother yet, Narcissa on the other hand, however, was not concerned at all about her son with the Weasley's, she was however, shocked that he would outright talk that way, and in front of his own Mother too!

Draco said, rushing over to his Mother, "Mother, let's go. I don't want to be around these pathetic Weasley's."

Molly's heart chipped even more, Narcissa saw Molly distraught look, knowing that he was hurting her right now, she held her head high, and said, looking down at Draco, "Draco dear, apologizes."

Draco, Ron, and the twins all looked at her, they all were shocked at her words, never had a Pureblood had to apologize to anyone before, however, Narcissa knew that her son was hurting someone important, his Mum.

Ron sneered at her, "Why would he ever want to apologize? He never ever had to apologizes to anyone before."

Narcissa's look was the upmost anger, she glared at Draco, who slowly backed up, knowing the Black temper that his Mother had, she whispered darkly, "Apologize, Draco. Now!"

Draco pulled back his shoulders, turned to face the Weasel and his twin brothers, and drawled out lazily, "Sorry you three."

Narcissa said, turning Draco to face Molly, "Now, apologize to Mrs. Weasley."

Draco muttered darkly, "Mother please, why do I even have to apologize to that old hag?"

Narcissa, Molly, Ron, and the twins all gasped, Narcissa snarled darkly, glaring at Draco, "Draco William Malfoy, apologize right now."

Molly shut her eyes as more tears welled up, she didn't want to look at her son anymore, she turned her gaze to look at her younger three, and she said, her voice hard, "You three, let's go."

She glanced at Narcissa, who said, "Draco!"

Draco said as the twins pushed passed him, "Mother-"

Ron hissed as he passed, "... Death Eater scum..."

Draco's fist collided with Ron's head, Ron's fist made Draco see starts for a moment, as they continued to fight, Molly's heart chipped more and more, Narcissa's glare only grew darker and darker, the Black side showing on her face, she was about to stop the fight, but the sound of Molly's broken cry had stopped her from doing anything at the moment.

Molly had her face in her hands, Ron and Draco both froze at the sight of her distraught and broken form, the twins tried their best to comfort her as best they could, Ron glared at Draco, and snapped harshly, "See look at what you did to my Mum."

Draco sneered back, "You started it, Weasel."

Ron rounded of him, anger flashed in his eyes, and he snarled, "Why don't you just leave us alone, Malfoy."

Draco was about to say something, when Narcissa snapped, "Both of you, that's enough! Can't you see that both of you are hurting her!?"

Both of them turned to see Molly's broken form, they both begrudgingly shared a look, after a few moments, Ron sighed, and said somewhat bitterly, holding out his hand, "Truce, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered darkly, "Not a chance, Weasel. Do you think that I want anything to do with your family?"

That was the last straw for both Narcissa and Molly, Narcissa forcibly dragged Draco into a corner, while Molly practically order the remaining Weasleys to all leave the shop, however, as soon as they were gone, Molly whirled on Narcissa, who shoved Draco forward in front of Molly Weasley herself.

Draco noticed that she had a look of anger on her face, but when she realized that he was in front of her, her face softened, she smiled at him, and she said, her voice laced with a soft tone, "You have grown into a young man, young Draco. I'm pleased to see that your Mother here, had indeed kept her word."

Draco said, "Mrs. Weasley-"

Molly cut in, and said, "Please dear, call me Molly."

Draco, shocked by those words, said after a moment, almost awkwardly, "Yeah, sure... Look, Molly, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that sometimes your son could be a... how do I put this... jerk, you know?"

Molly quickly hid her sadness as how Draco was talking about his twin, but instead she only said, "No worries, dear. I'm going to talk to him when we get home."

Draco nodded at her, he was about to turn away, when suddenly, Molly pulled him in a hug, even more shocked then before, Draco could only stand there for a few moments, before returning the hug.

Once letting go, however, Molly muttered quietly, "... Sibling rivalry..."

Draco, who had heard her, only looked at her strangely, wondering if he should ask her, but decided not to push it, he had more important matters to take care of at the moment.

Molly's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer, until she finally pulled back her shoulders, turned to Narcissa, who had been silently watching, and she said, "Mind if we talk, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa said while glancing at Draco, "Draco, go."

Draco said, "But, Mother-"

Narcissa snapped, "I said go, Draco!"

Draco only left the shop, but not before glancing at Molly again, who smiled brightly at him, he just nodded at her once, and left the shop, all the while silently scolding himself for how he had made a fool of himself back there, and also how he had acted back there towards his Mother too.

Once the Silent charms were put into place, Narcissa said, "Molly-"

Molly said after a moment, not liking how her Rodgrick had turned out, "How did he turn out like this? How could you just let him act like this out in public!? Why, Narcissa, why!?"

Narcissa said, pleading in her voice, "Molly, please, I had no say in the upbringing of him. My husband, Lucius, was in charge of his upbringing, he taught him everything about the importance of Purity and how he should behave towards anyone who wasn't pure."

Molly's cries increased, and she sobbed out, tears now streaming down her face, "My son, my poor baby!"

Narcissa, realizing her mistake, suddenly said, her voice full of sadness, "If I'd known how he would turn out, then I would have stopped Lucius from having to teach him all about the Dark-"

Molly's face flushed with anger, she simply glared at Narcissa, and snarled, her voice full of rage, "Your husband has turned my son against his own family! My Son!"

Narcissa said, "Molly, please, you have to believe me. I wasn't at home most of the time, I had no idea of what Lucius had done to him. Please, Molly-"

Molly suddenly said, "I want him home, Narcissa."

Narcissa said after a moment of getting over her shock, "W-w-what?"

Molly said, "I want him home, at the Burrow, one week, Narcissa."

Narcissa said, "Molly, you don't understand, Lucius has been teaching-"

Molly cried, "Bring him by the Burrow next week, Narcissa! Or I'll take him by force!"

Narcissa, knowing that Molly would surely keep her word, sighed, having no choice but to give in, said after a moment, "Alright, Molly. I will bring him by next week, this visit should be a good punishment for his current views towards the rest of the Wizarding world, and dare I say it, Muggleborns alike. Should he return to the Manor still with the cold shoulder towards everyone, then I will see it that he will serve his punishment a little longer then a week."

Molly, pleased by the other woman's answer, said, "We will be awaiting the last Weasley twin."

Narcissa said, "I hope that this will shift his views a little."

Molly asked, "And Lucius? What are you going to tell him?"

Narcissa said before taking the Silent charm down, "Don't worry about my husband, Molly. I'll take care of him myself."

And with that said, the two woman went their separate ways.


	3. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

The moment Molly had arrived back at the Burrow, she called the rest of the family downstairs for a meeting, which left everyone, including Ron, who had a feeling of dread, but when they all were in the living room, they all noticed that she was already in the living room, and waiting for all of them to arrive.

Arthur asked, "Dear, what is it?"

Molly said, "Over the next week, we're going to have a visitor with us."

Fred asked, "Who is this visitor, Mum?"

Molly said after a moment, "You'll see when they get here."

George asked suspiciously, eyeing his Mother, "Just why are they really visiting us, Mum?"

Molly said, "Because, their parents wanted to show them a different kind of Wizarding family."

Ron said, looking at his Mother suspiciously, "Just what side are they on?"

Molly snapped at him, "Does it matter what side they're on, Ron!? Is that all you care about!?"

Ron snapped back at her, shooting her a glare, his ears red as his hair, "As long as they're not on that side, then I'm fine with it!"

Arthur cried firmly, "Ronald Weasley, that's enough!"

Ginny said, "Mum, where are they going to slay?"

Molly said with a look at Ron, "They're going to be staying with you in your room, Ron. This should work out nicely with the two of you, hoping that you two could get along."

Ron was about to open his mouth to say something, but seeing the look on him Mother's face, he glanced down, unable to backtalk to her when she had that look on her face, he bit his lip, fighting the urge to shout at her, knowing that he'd regret it afterwards.

Not long after the announcement was made, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all found themselves sitting in the kitchen, they all didn't know what to think about this new visitor, all of them were unaware that their parents were having a decussion just in the next room.

In the living room, however, once the children had gone into the kitchen to fix themselves something to eat, Arthur realized that his wife seemed to glow with happiness, all throughout the announcement, she didn't at all phase once while the remaining children had questioned her about this new visitor, but when Ron kept on questioning her, he realized that their small argument had struck something close for comfort in his wife, something that strangely reminded him of their dead son, Rodgric Weasley.

Arthur asked his wife, "Molly dear, is something wrong?"

Molly refused to face her husband, she knew that she'd have to tell him, but she didn't know how to bring it up, for years and years, she had been forced to hide the existence of her other son, trying so hard to hide the fact that her family wasn't complete without the last Weasley boy, the second Weasley twin, but no matter how much she believed that he was safe, she couldn't quite get rid of the ugly feud between him and Ron, she remembered that during the first weeks Ron had gone to Hogwarts, Ron would always say awful things about him in his letters, it broke her heart to even read those letters, and especially if someone was in the same room with her, she had to keep it together for the outside world.

Molly said while slowly turning to face her husband, "Our visitor is going to be the young Malfoy boy."

Arthur stood there for a moment, perplexed at her statement, after a moment or two, he snapped, his voice harsh, "What are you trying to say, Molly?"

Molly said, "His Mother, Mrs. Malfoy, had came to me earlier today at the Alley, and she said that she didn't want her son to act like his Father, so she had insisted that he shall spend at least one week here with us in hopes that it will shed some light in his eyes."

Arthur knew right away that something was going on, he asked, "Molly, what's really going on?"

Molly sighed, and said, "If I'd known how he'd turn out later on in life, then I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Arthur asked gently, seeing his wife's distraught and broken face, "Molly?"

Molly said, her voice full of regret and sadness, "Oh; Arthur, what have they done? What have I done to deserve this!?"

Arthur saw tears in Molly's eyes, he hated seeing her in tears, however, all he could say was, his voice soft and more gentle, "Molly dear, why are you in tears?"

Molly took a shaky breath, readying herself to tell her husband the truth about Rodgric, she opened her mouth to say the words, but none had come out, she couldn't bring herself to do it, as she just stood there, Arthur however, suddenly became aware that this had something to do with their last and lost Weasley son, as he gently took Molly into his arms, letting her know that he was near to comfort her in any way or form.

However, at the sound of his wife's broken sobs, Arthur knew exactly what was going on, from the little argument up to now, he understood what had been unspoken, but he was unable to put any of it into words right now.

After a few moments, Molly broke away from her husband, and she said, her voice tinged with a knowing tone that meant sadness, "All I want is for all my children to be home and safe, that's all I'm asking."

Arthur said, "Dear, you do have all of your children with you, you know that right?"

Molly shook her head, unable to stop the tears flowing down her face, and she said in between sobs, "No, I don't. I don't have all of them here with me. My baby, my poor baby boy. I miss my baby boy."

Arthur knew just who she was talking about, she was talking about their dead son, Rodgric, he remembered that it was only a few moments after his birth that they'd received the news about his death, it broke his wife's heart, knowing that Ron wouldn't have a twin like he was supposed to.

All he could say was, making Molly look up at him, with tears in her eyes, "I know it's hard, Molly, I know it is. But know that we'll all see our Rodgric again."

However, Molly's next words shocked Arthur even more, "Narcissa…"

Arthur said, stunnend, "What?'

Molly sighed, looked into the fire place, and said with her back to him, "I had once, long ago, when she had first realized that she couldn't have children, promised her something, but in return, however, she'd promised to keep that child safe and out of harm's way, that we must not let anyone know about it, for it would surely put both families in grave danger, should we let anyone know about it.

"Not long after the twins' birth, I had managed to sneak one of the twins, after conjuring up a picture of them together, out back, knowing that she would be there. Once making sure that the coast was clear, we both quickly and silently made the necessary charms, blood status, and parentage, knowing that this would hopefully work out, without causing anything from anyone that night.

"Everyday, I tell myself that he was in a better place, with parents who love him and will treat him right, but as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd done the right thing for him, I knew that the family was on the opposite side, but I had a bad feeling about his upbringing, whether or not, if he really knew about his real parentage or not. I didn't expect him to turn out like the man himself, I didn't expect him become more and more like the man every year, I didn't count on him being sorted into a different House, with a different name, or with different views on the Wizarding world either.

"But I feel like danger is near, something's going to happen this summer, something that may change his life for the worse, something that may prove that he's on their side, I fear that this summer, I'm truly going to lose my son, our last Weasley boy… Rodgric."

Arthur, who had been watching his wife, suddenly stood frozen from where he stood, a few feet away from his wife, just looking at her, shocked at what she said, could it be, could she really have meant it, could she really be talking about their last Weasley boy, Rodgric. Surely she was only making up the story, yes that had to be it. But then he finally realized how much she had been a bit glum every year on Ron's birthday, he now understood why she always seemed to have this deep regretful and sad look in her eyes every time she either looked or spoke to Ron, she was truly trying to lead a normal life, but under all the fakeness, he realized that she was surely about to crack, not having all of her Weasley sons with her, it was like not really having the whole family together.

Sure they all had the remaining Weasley boys and Ginny, but not all of them anyway.

A few hours later, Ron found himself cleaning out his room, not liking the fact that he had to share his room with some stranger, but as he did so, he found what looked like a worn out photo, it was a photo of two baby twins, both had red hair, pale skin, as he watched the twins open their eyes, he notice right away that one of the twins was him.

But who was the other baby beside him? And why did he feel like this visitor might one day turn out to be someone else? Someone who reminded him about this mysterious twin baby in the photo?


	4. The Punishment

**The Punishment**

When Narcissa and Draco had arrived back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was about to head off to his room, but Narcissa harshly dragged him into the drawing room, where she had him sit down in a chair, silently put up the Silent charm, not wanting Lucius to find out the truth.

Draco asked, "Mother, what's this all about?"

Narcissa paced the room, thinking about how she should tell him about his punishment, she finally gave up, not having any other choice, she finally turned to her son, and said, "Next week, you're going to be visiting the Weasley family."

Draco froze; he looked at his Mother in shock, after a few moments, he said, bitterness lacing his tone, "Mother, why on Earth would I ever want to visit a family like that? Surely you've mistaken our long family history we have with them."

Narcissa said, pulling her shoulders back, "This will be your punishment, you will have one week to stay with them."

Draco cried, standing up, "Mother! Are you mad!? How could you—"

She cut him off, glaring at him, and said harshly, "You know better than to say the 'M' word out in public, let alone in front of me, Draco! You will serve your punishment without any protest, or shall I make it longer than a week? How about a month?"

Draco quickly fought the sudden urge to protest, however, the look that his Mother was giving him; he dared not push it, knowing full well that he'd be cursed if he ever protested against his Mother twice in a row.

After a moment, he took a deep breath, and said, a calmly as he could, "What about Father? Surely he's not going to agree to this sort of punishment that easily."

Narcissa said, "That's why we're going to come up with a plan, yes Draco, we're going to keep this a secret. No one will ever know about this."

However, she muttered softly, almost quietly to herself, "No one… but her."

Draco looked at his Mother suspiciously, something was off about her, ever since leaving the shop, she practically reprimanded him for everything, from sneering at everyone, all the way up to glaring at everyone, she wouldn't stand it if she knew how he acted at school, boy was he nasty at school, he was practically the one who the younger years would look up too, he knew that he was a bad influence on the first through fourth years, but he had enjoyed the feeling of feeding them bad and nasty information all about Muggles or Muggle-borns or blood traitors, mainly about the Weasleys in particular.

Draco, not liking the idea of having to spend a week with the Weasleys as a punishment, finally said, "What's our story, Mother?"

Narcissa said, a smile creeping on the edges of her lips, "We're going to say that you're going over to Lestrange Manor, your Auntie Bellatrix would love to have you there, teaching you loads of things, helping you to become the most Purest of them all."

Draco, taken aback by her story, only looked at her, had she really taken all of the ideas very seriously, if so, then that somehow didn't feel right in his stomach, something was indeed off about this crazy idea, something, almost like he would soon regret agreeing to this crazy story of hers.

He only said, "Alright, Mother. I want to get this horrid punishment over with."

As they made their way up to Lucius' study, Draco failed to notice Narcissa's hopeful look in her eyes, knowing what was to come when the Weasley family would finally have their last member with them after nearly sixteen years apart.

She'd just hope that him and his twin would get along while he was home with his family.

Even if it was only just for a week.

However, later that day, as Draco was sorting out his things, about to have the house-elves do the rest of it for him, he realized something, or rather, a photo of his family, but something was fishy about the photo, as he pulled it out, he looked at it, seeing that it must have been taken when he was only a newborn, but something felt off about this photo, that's when he realized something, for some strange reason, his Mother's face was hiding an expression that he couldn't place, it almost looked like she knew something that he nor his Father knew, and this had to do something with his birth.

As he placed the photo on his nightstand, he failed to notice his Mother muttering the words under her breath in the photo, whispering to the newborn in her arms, "Rodgric Weasley."

Nor did he notice the House badge shifting from a snake to a lion on his Hogwarts robes.

Once he was done, he made his way down to the dining room, knowing that it was dinner time, but when he had arrived, he saw his parents and Severus sitting there, waiting for him to arrive, as he sat down, Severus asked him, "Dragon, how was the Alley today?"

Draco said, "Fine, Uncle Sev…"

But for some odd reason, something had stopped him, he thought back to the photo upstairs in his room, there was something strange settling in the pit of his stomach, it almost sound foreign to him now, he didn't like it, as he looked around, he caught his Mother's look, and for a split second, he thought he saw a flash of realization on her pale face.

Lucius said, "Draco, you do know what's coming up in a few weeks, do you?"

Draco said while looking at his Father, "Of course, Father. I will bring great honor and pride to our family."

It was as the photo was now leaving him questioning everything, something within those words didn't sound right at all, as if they weren't really his at all, he caught his Mother's look again, however, this time, he saw a look of desperation on her face, as if she knew something about the photo that no one didn't.

Lucius said, "Draco, you know the rules when going to Lestrange Manor, don't you?"

Draco said, "Yes, Father."

However, this strange feeling only grew, almost like he was not welcome there, it was almost like he didn't really belong… No, that can't be it, he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The sorting hat had put him in Slytherin, he was going to be a Death Eater soon, and he would always be a pureblood.

But why was he now having doubts about his life, it wasn't like this punishment was going to be a life changing event, the Weasley's were blood-traitors for crying out loud, it wasn't like he was one of them.

Was he?


	5. The First Day

**The First Day**

When Draco had first arrived at the Burrow, one week later, with his sack on his back, he was greeted with all the Weasley, or rather, everyone in the Weasley family, he knew the younger generation, however, he didn't know the older generation, not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Molly said after a moment silence, with a smile towards Draco, "Hello, dear, and welcome to the Burrow."

Draco said after a moment, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice, "Mother said that this was to be my punishment, not that I had much of a choice in the matter. Don't know what's gotten into her lately."

Molly said, hiding her happiness, "Well, I'm sure that your Mother means well when she'd decided to send you here. She came to me herself, and insisted that I was to try and help you."

Draco raised an eye brow at her, giving her a silent questioning look, however, she just smiled, turned to her family, and said, "Everyone, this will be our guest, Draco Malfoy. Now, Draco, meet Bill and Charlie Weasley, my two eldest sons. Bill works with the Ministry, same with my husband and… Well, never mind that, Charlie here, he works with dragons."

Draco couldn't help himself, he blurted out, "Do you really work with dragons?"

There was four gasps, everyone turned to the youngest generations of Weasleys, they all looked at Draco with shocked looks on their faces, Draco, a moment later, finally caught what he'd just done, he silently scolded himself, took a deep breath, and said calmly, "Sor—"

Charlie chuckled, and he said, "No worries, boy. I'm surprised that you like dragons."

Draco said, unable to hide the small smile, "Well, knowing the family that I grew up in, I guess it runs within the family…"

No one didn't say anything after that, which led to Draco silently scolding himself again at the way he was acting, he's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, not a Weasley! However, from the moment Mrs. Weasley had mention dragons, his pureblood façade started to crack, he knew for sure, maybe because he had found something interesting about the Weasley family now, he wasn't quite sure.

Arthur finally said, breaking the silence, "Draco, as you are our guest, it's only fair that you will stay in Ron's room for the time that you're here."

Ron and Draco both glanced at each other, for a split second, Ron thought that he saw the mysterious red haired boy reflected back at him, Draco however, thought that he had somehow known the Weasel all his life, but after a few moments, they both sharply turned away from each other, slightly uneasey about their new sleeping situations.

They both looked at Molly, who clearly saw the connection between those two suddenly sparkle to life, she also saw that both of them kept on glancing at each other, slightly unaware of their connection taking off so early within this week, Molly said after a moment, "Ron, why don't you show Draco up to your room? The rest of you—"

She caught sight of everyone shocked and angry expressions, they all were staring at the door, which was behind her, she slowly turned around, and she gasped out loud, happy to have everyone home at long last.

There in front of them all, stood no other than Percy Weasley, who was looking quiet disheveled, his robes were torn, his face bruised, he stood there, staring at them all, blinking often, as if he was seeing things.

Moments passed without no one saying anything, Draco couldn't help but wonder what had happened, as he looked between the group of Weasleys and the lonely Weasley, thoughts went through his head, his curiosity getting the better of him, he inched a little closer, trying to see more of the lonely Weasley, but before he had a proper look, someone dragged him upstairs, he nearly forgot his sack as he was forced upstarts.

The person didn't let go, until they both were in one of the rooms, once the door was shut, they let go, Draco caught himself as he nearly fell face forward on the ground, he turned to glare at the person, who in question, folded his arms in front of him, and he said, his voice having an edge to it, "Trust me when I say, you do not want to be down there when, at some point, that bloody git finds you here."

Draco asked, "Who's he?"

Ron's face twisted into an ugly sneer, and he spat, "Percy, that's who. The biggest git there ever was! Thinks that Mum and Dad will want to take him back after what he did to Mum last two Chrismases! Not to mention what he told me when he found out I was a Prefect!"

Draco looked away, had he thought that the Weasley were one big happy family after all, he turned back to Ron, and asked, "Why was the rest of your family looking shocked or angry at him? Shouldn't they be happy to see him, I mean, isn't he family?"

Ron was about to answer, when Ginny, Fred, and George came in, all of them were looking shocked about something, as soon as the door was closed again, Fred turned to Ron, and he whispered something in his ear, which made Ron snarl under his breath.

George caught sight of Draco, he said, "Hey, look who it is, Fred."

Fred turned, saw Draco, and he snarled, glaring at him, "Why are you really here, Malfoy? Trying to spy on us?"

Draco snarled, "I'm here by force, just so you know."

Ginny glared, and she said, her voice made of ice, "Yeah, hoping to get a good look into our family, aren't you? Hoping to spread even more rumors about us all around school?"

Draco glared at her, and he snapped, "How do you know that I didn't do it?"

Ginny's eyes flashed, she was about to say something, when Fred snarled, "Bet my Knut that in the next hour, Percy will find out that you're here. Wonder what Mum will say about that, when she finds out."

"When I find out what, Fred?"

Everyone turned to see Molly standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, eyes glancing from one person to the other, when no one didn't answer her question, she shot them a look, and said firmly, "When I find out what, Fred Weasley?"

Both Ron and Ginny easily backed away, Draco not sure what to expect, took a step towards the twins, who had shocked looks on their faces, when no one didn't say anything, Draco said, "Mrs. Weasley—"

Fred snarled, "What's he doing here, Mum? Surely, you're not trying to make him apart of the family; we don't want a Malfoy in our lot."

Molly quickly covered her horrified face, instead, she shot the twins a look that no one in the family dared want to see on her face, Ron quickly grabbed Draco's arm, he and his sister tried to not look up at their Mother, who shot her two twins a look that clearly was a bad sign to the rest of the Weasley, even Arthur was careful to not have that look directed at him sometimes.

She said after a moment, clearly not liking how the twins were acting with Draco staying with them, "Fred Fabian Weasley, young Draco is our guest! You both will treat with the same respect as you do with Hermione and Harry, do you both understand?"

Ron whispered to Draco, "You don't want to have that look turned on you, trust us, we would have left ages ago if Mum kept that look pinned on us every time she found out what we were really doing at school."

Draco managed a cool expression, but he failed at the snort that had escaped his lips, he could just imagain what Mrs. Weasley would have said to Ron when she found out how he was acting at Hogwarts, Draco looked at Ron for a moment, before saying softly, "Mother would have been the same, only she's got the Black temper in her blood."

Ron looked away, he let go of Draco's arm, side-step away from him, and whispered softly, "Good luck… You're going to need all of it."

Draco just watched as Molly questioned Fred and George.

All the while thinking about his own family, would he have been better off with a sibling instead? But then he remembered that he was a part of the Malfoy family, second thoughts begun to plague his mind about how different the Wealsey and Malfoy families were.

How odd, he thought that night as he and Ron got settled in, it was to be brought up in another family, when there's another family who had had so many laughs, that his own family seemed to be cold and dark, while this one, seemed to be full of life and actual happiness.


	6. The Threat

**The Threat**

To say, no one didn't have a problem at all with Draco being around, although, sometimes he would get into fights with the twins, or Ron, or Ginny, but he'd gotten somewhat nicer with the older generations, however, he was still unsure about Percy Weasley, who he'd rather just not even think about.

Ever since Percy had first showed up, Draco made sure to stay out of the their Weasley's line of sight, or rather, tried not to have a go at him instead, but like all things considering the Weasley lot, Percy of course had his doubts about who was staying with them.

Percy, who had once walked out on the family, was feeling rather rattled at not knowing who was staying with them. For one thing, his Mother seemed to be a bit too happy, always smiling and gushing over their visitor, who he was beginning to wonder about. As for his Father, he seemed quite relaxed about the visitor, always making sure that they were alright and so forth, not that he knew who they were at the moment. His two older brothers, especially Charlie, told them stories about his work, however, Bill would often be found just talking with them. The twins, however, they both seemed quite upset about this new visitor, as they kept on trying to get Percy's attention whenever the visitor was around them all, Percy just wasn't sure what or why the twins were like this, I mean, it's not like their guest was a Malfoy or anyone on that side, were they? As for Ron and Ginny, Ron seemed quite reluctant to even introduce the visitor, who he'd found out was staying up in Ron's room, to him, he starting wondering just who the visitor might be, and whether or not he should just confront his younger brother about this visitor. Ginny had been quiet, that was not his little sister at all, however, he knew that she had her reasons for being quiet.

However, on Thursday evening, he couldn't take it anymore, as he marched up to his little brother's room, he heard voices in his room, curious at who was in his little brother's room, he quietly pressed his ear closer to the door, and heard his little brother say, "You don't know how he'll react, with you here, that'll only lead to more and more second thoughts about..."

That's when he heard the other voice, this was another boy, who said, "Look, alright, I'm already plagued with doubts about my own family. I can't stop thinking about what it would have been like to have siblings, not that my family ever wanted any more children."

Ron said, "But think about it, when Mum had first said that we were to share a room together, don't you think that Mum's been a bit too happy about you here? I mean, it's not like she knows something that we don't right?"

The other boy said after a moment, "You don't think that Mother may know something about this? I mean, why would they both say that I need to spend at least a week here with you all, in the first place?"

Ron was quiet for a few moments, when he finally said, "Unless, they know something, and they're not telling anyone about it."

The other boy asked, "But about what though? I mean, what do they know? It's not like Mother had somehow made a deal with your Mum about—"

Ron cut in, and said, "The photo, that's it!"

The other boy asked, "What photo?"

Ron quickly got the photo of him and the mysterious baby, as he leaned closer to Draco, they both felt an electric shock run up their arms, sending both boys rushing away from each other, after a moment, Ron said, his voice full of curiosity, "What the hell was that? Did you do that?"

Draco said with equal curiosity, his gray eyes flickering from his arm to Ron to the photo in his hand, "I'm not sure, but I will tell you this, Weasel, I didn't do anything."

Ron said as he sat down next to Draco, fighting the strange thoughts that flowed in and out of his head, thinking about how this past week, they had gotten a little bit comfortable about being around each other, especially if it was the two of them alone, "I know you didn't…"

For a split second, they both stared at each other, both of them shocked at what Ron had just said, it was like they both had the same thought drifting in and out of their head, both of them slowly turned to the photo in Ron's hand, and they both were shocked at was they saw.

It was as if the past five years hadn't at all existed between them, as if they had a connection between them, and them alone.

Draco suddenly stood up, he kept on thinking about how different the Weasley family was compared to his own, ever since the first night at the Weasley's, he'd been having second thoughts about everything, would things go back the way they were while they went back to Hogwarts, or was this a new beginning for him to finally start over with the Weasleys?

Ron, on the other hand, asked him almost quietly, "Do you really think that when we get back to school… that things will… you know… go back the way they once were?"

Draco shut his eyes, fighting the tears, after a few moments, he opened his eyes, only to look into the mirror that hung up in Ron's room, he didn't realize that Ron was standing beside him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, both of them started blankly at their reflections in the mirror.

Ron saw the sudden tears in the other boy's eyes, all he could do was gently rest his head on the other's shoulder, giving him some sort of comfort, not sooner did Ron do that, he found himself hugging the teary eyed blonde, who finally let himself go after nearly a week of hiding his emotions.

As they both stood there, Draco clinging to Ron, his head buried in Ron's neck, neither boy noticed that the third eldest Weasley had managed to sneak in, and he stared, wide eyed, shocked and angry at the blonde who had been hiding out in his little brother's room all this time.

No sooner had they both broke apart, they both heard Percy snapped, making both of them jump in surprise, "Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Now that's just cute, oh; wait until Harry and Hermione hear about this."

Ron said, making sure that his older brother didn't see Draco's slight shocked expression, "Why are you even up here, Percy? Shouldn't you have been crawling back to the Minister by now? Seeing that you don't want anything to do with us anymore?"

Percy couldn't stand the sight of his younger brother beginning to associate with that side, he just said, trying to reason with his younger brother, "Ron, don't you see, that prat has you under some sort of curse."

Ron said, starring at his older brother in the eye, "I'm not under some sort of curse, Percy. You'd known if I was, we all know that!"

Percy said, dragging Ron away from Draco, "Don't you worry, Ron. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Ron cried, trying to get away from his older brother, "Percy, stop it. I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you know."

Percy turned to face his younger brother, and he said, "You're my little brother, Ron, and it is my job, as your big brother, to protect you from people like him and his lot!"

Ron shouted, angry at his older brother, "Percy, Mum put him in here because she didn't want him to feel left out. He hasn't even starting anything with anyone yet, well except for the fights, but that's not the point! The point is, is that he's starting realize that we're not as bad of a family as he had first thought, right Malfoy?"

Draco, shocked at what Ron had just said, quickly covered his shock, and he said, "Yeah, I mean, you all aren't really as bad of a family that I had first thought that you all were when I had first met you on the train. It's just that, Father has different views on who's who and what's what, you know, when it comes to the Wizarding world."

Ron said, "True…"

Percy said after a moment, "Just be glad that I had found out towards the end of your existence here, Malfoy."

As he walked to the door, he stopped, however, and said while turning to glare at the blonde, "But mark my Knut when I do say this, if you ever try something with my little brother or sister, then I'll make sure that you're sent to Azkaban faster than you can run to daddy, alright prat!?"

Draco clearly saw the threat, after a glance at Ron, who glared at Percy, he finally said, his voice having a bit of a sneer, "Right, Weasbee."

With one last glance at his younger brother, he left the two of them, heading down his room.


	7. The Promise

**The Promise**

Draco's last day at the Burrow was a total unexpected event, as he made his way down to the kitchen, for dinner that night, he caught sight of the only Weasley girl, Ginny was her name, and she was heading down to dinner as well.

He wasn't sure what to say to her, he never really talked to her before, as they both just looked at each other, Ginny just headed downstairs, rather quickly, or so that's what she had thought, but Draco's voice stopped her, and he called, almost whispered softly, "Wait! Please?"

Ginny froze on the spot, after a few moments, she slowly turned back to the blonde, who stared blankly at her, she only said, her voice quiet, "What do you want?"

Draco said, realizing that this was his chance to make up for how he'd treated her, "Can we talk, somewhere more privet?"

Ginny gave him a suspicious look, not trusting him still, however, after a few moments of thinking, she sighed, quickly checked around them, making sure that no one was around, grabbed the blonde's arm, and dragged him into her room, shutting the door quietly.

Once in her room, she said after a moment, "What's this about, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, and said the words that had plagued his mind ever since his first night, "I would like to say that I'm sorry, for everything that I've said or had done to you, your brothers, or your friends. And if it alright with you, I would like for both of us to start over."

Ginny stared at him for a few moments, had he really said that, after nearly four years that she'd known him, he had the courage to actually apologize to her, without a worming, she hexed him, making him fall down, he looked up at her, wide eyed, and asked with a bit of a snarl, "What? Why'd you do that for?"

All she said was as she headed out of the room, "Ron! Can you come here please!?"

Draco struggled to get up, but he couldn't move, he glared at Ginny, who had walked out into the hallway, she left the door open, probably wanting him to hear the conversation between her and her older brother, not that he minded anyway, Ron would probably want to tell him all about it later tonight or something.

He heard Ron's voice say from just outside the door, "What is it, Gin?"

Ginny said, "You may want to know something about the blonde."

Ron asked, "What did he do? In fact, where is he? Mum's getting everyone and everything ready for dinner."

Ginny said as she pointed into her room, "Why don't you go and see."

Ron tried to not laugh at the way Draco was on the ground, Draco shot him a glare, and he lost the battle with himself, he fell to the floor laughing at how Draco looked, Draco's glare his way only proved how much of a Malfoy Draco really was, not that this past week had been a tough one for both of them.

Draco snapped, "Weasley!"

Only Ron laughed even more, so much more that he had tears coming down his cheeks, Draco had to suffer the humiliation for a few more moments, when at long last, Ron had stopped laughing, or at least, tried to stop.

Draco said once Ginny had lifted the blasting curse, "When school starts, Weaslett, you're so going to get it."

Ginny giggled, and she said, "A Weasley never backs down… unless you're Ron."

Ron said, "Hey!"

Draco looked over at Ron, and he only said, "You're sister's scary sometimes, you know that?"

Ron muttered softly, "Join the club."

Molly's voice shouted from downstairs, "Dinner!"

Ginny said just before heading downstairs, "You're lucky that tonight's your last night, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her, and asked, "Why is that?"

She only said, "Hermione's coming tomorrow."

At the mention of Hermione, Ron groaned loudly, Draco turned back to Ron, and he asked, "What's wrong with Granger coming over?"

Ron bit his lip, not sure how to say it, especially in front of Ginny, after a few minutes, he said, "I just haven't started my summer assignments yet."

He quickly shot Draco a look, Draco said after a moment, "Weas—"

Arthur said from the doorway, "You three, your Mother's waiting downstairs for dinner."

Ron said, "Yeah, Dad. Look, can you and Ginny give both of us a minute?"

Arthur asked, looking between the two, "Is everything alright, you two?"

Ron said, "Yeah, we're fine, Dad. We need a few moments."

Draco asked him as soon as he shut the door, "Granger?"

Ron looked down, not meeting his eyes, and he said, "I don't know… this past week has been tough, we both know that. But with Hermione coming over, and you leaving tomorrow… I just don't know."

Draco looked over at him, at first he'd seen him just as another Weasley, however, he'd never showed anyone this side of him, it took Draco for a moment to think about what he was going to say. All throughout this week, he'd been plagued with dreams about him actually being apart of the Weasley lot, questions began popping up, his views on the bunch of red heads slightly shifted, feelings and emotions begun making themselves known, and what made it the more confusing, was the fact that he and Ron had just formed a more tolerable relationship with each other.

Finally Draco said, his voice calm, "Shouldn't you at least be happy to see her, and besides, our families don't get along."

Ron said, glancing up at Draco, his eyes full of pleading, "But what about school? What about you? You know that you're going to be a Death Eater soon, don't you think that—"

Draco cut in, and said, glancing over at Ron, "You should know the price for this, Weasley, if I were to suddenly talk with you and your family, then it'll surely lead to Father punishing me far worse, then it will be with you having to deal with your older brother."

Ron said, "Maybe we could write to each other… you know… without anyone knowing?"

Draco said, turning back look out the window, "How are you going to pull this off?"

Ron said, a grin on his face, as if he'd just thought of something, "Don't worry, Malfoy, I have an idea."

Draco shook his head, and said, "Now, what about school?"

Ron asked him, standing next to him, "School, right. What are we going to do? If anything, what about this feud between both of us? How are we going continue on like this, when you had a sneak peek into the Weasley's lives?"

Draco said, "I don't know what we're going to do, if anything, I don't think we can continue on like this. You want to know something, Weasley?"

Ron said, turning to face him, "What is it?"

Draco said while turning to face Ron, holding out his hand, "Do you want to start over?"

Ron looked at him, did he really want to start over with the other boy, would their new relationship change anything, would they go back to what they were, would they go back to hating each other, he looked up into those gray eyes, saw that the other wasn't at all lying, and he said, reaching out to grasp his hand, "I would like to start over."

But from the moment he grasped the other's hand, they both saw a flash of light, it grew brighter, soon they too where engulfed in the bright light, after a second, the light vanished, they both looked at each other, both were wondering what happened, but before they both had time to say anything else, a knock gently sounded, and they both heard Molly say on the other side of the door, "Boys, is everything alright in there?"

They both looked at each other, both not knowing what happened, as they both just looked at each other, they didn't hear the door opened, but they did hear Molly say, "Boys, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Molly looked from one to the other, it took her a moment, when she saw their clasped hands, she knew what happened, she gasped, her voice full of happiness, tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh; boys, you two finally made up, didn't you?"

Ron finally said, letting go, and turning to face his Mother, "Yeah, we did."

Draco said a moment later, "Just now…"

Molly said, "Oh; that's wonderful!"

Ron said, "Is there still some dinner left, Mum?"

Molly said, turning around and walking out of the room, with the two following behind her, "Come you two, Marlin knows that you both are hungry right now."

However, once they got downstairs, Arthur asked, "Is everything alright, boys? You two were just about to miss dinner."

Ron said, "Everything's fine, Dad. Don't worry."

Fred said, "Ain't that a shocker, Ron, you hardly miss dinner."

George, Ginny, and surprisingly, Draco couldn't help but snort or giggle at Fred's comment, George said, "True, Fred. Especially at Hogwarts."

Ginny and Draco couldn't hold it in any longer, they both bursted out laughing, everyone else staring shocked at Draco, who was clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face, Ron's glare his way only made things a lot worse, Draco fell off his seat, now the only one laughing, it only took Draco a few more moments to calm down, once he did, he got up, sat back down next to Ron and Ginny, and said, glancing at Ron, "He's right, you know, everyone knows that you don't ever miss a meal, and especially at Hogwarts."

Ginny said, a small smile towards Draco, "You should see him in the common room, when it comes to parties, it's much worse."

Draco was about to say something, when a tapping was heard on the window, he and everyone else caught sight of an owl, but when he saw the owl, his stomach dropped, how had Father known where to find him, did he send a howler, or was it Mother, he hoped that it was Mother instead.

Molly went over to let the owl in, once it was in, the owl went straight for Draco, who stiffed, after a few moments, he slowly reached out to take the letter from its legs, once he had the letter, the owl screeched loudly as it flew out the window.

No one didn't say anything, they were all staring at Draco, who was gawking slightly at the letter in his hands, as he slowly opened the letter, his hands started to shake, his stomach feeling strange, and he read out loud;

 _Draco;_

 _Return to the Manor at once, we have guests, and they want to see you._

 _From;_

 _Father_

Draco could only look up, he and Ron shared a knowing look, one they both knew, Ron quickly said to everyone else, "We're just going back up to my room, Mum."

Molly said, worry lacing her voice, "Is everything alright, you two?"

Draco said, while tucking the letter into his pocket, and standing up, "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about us."

Both boys rushed up to Ron's room, everyone else wondering what was going on, Molly and Arthur glancing at each other, a hint of curiosity in Arthur's expression, Molly looking worried, while everyone else was confused about the two, especially Percy.

Ron said the moment he shut the door, turning to face Draco, "What does it say?"

Draco showed Ron the letter, after reading the short note, Ron asked, looking up at Draco, "You don't think that he might mean You-know-who?"

Draco said, "Could be, I mean, if it was him, then that would be it. But if not, then he'd just who they were. Since he didn't say who they were, it could be him."

Ron said, "Are you then leaving tonight?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, did he really want to leave tonight, how did he really feel about leaving the Weasley, could he even leave tonight. This past week had been tough, Draco knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were greatful for him staying, but what about the rest of them? Well, for starters, Bill was always wanting to at least get to know him, that was for sure, and he couldn't help but feel the same way about the eldest Weasley. Charlie, was his favorite, not because he worked with dragons, but he felt like he could confided in him the most. Percy, he had a hard time with, not only because of the threat, but the bloke kept on shooting him dark looks when no one wasn't looking. The twins, they both were still on the wrong foot with each other, but at least they stopped trying to curse him in his sleep. Ginny, she was something else, not only because she was the only Weasley girl in the family, but because he felt the need to protect her for some odd reason, just like Percy was with Ron, Percy felt the need to protect Ron whenever he found both of them together. As for Ron, Ron was a different story, not just because they both had to share a room, or that they had just ended this feud between both of them, but he felt a connection with him, as if they knew each other all their lives, they just clicked, just like that.

Draco said, "I'm not leaving just now, later on tonight, when everyone's asleep."

Ron said, sitting down on his bed, "Promise me something?"

Draco said, "What is it?"

Ron said, looking up at Draco, "Promise me that, when you're about to leave, that you'll wake me up, before you leave. Alright?"

Draco looked at him, did he want to say one last good-bye to him before he left, after a few moments, he finally said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to wake you up before I leave. But you have to promise me something in return, it's only fair."

It was Ron's turn to say, "What is it?"

Draco bit his lip, now trying to say the words that he'd been thinking about, finally he sighed, and said, "Promise me, that when your friends get here, that you won't say anything to them about what happened over this past week, alright? I… I don't want to… don't want to… I don't want this to end."

Ron saw that the blonde was trying to keep a cool face, but he clearly saw that he was also trying to blink back tears too, he reached towards the other boy, sat him down next to him, and pulled him in a hug, one that Draco returned a few moments later.

Ron said, still hugging Draco, who he could feel the tears soak his shirt, "I promise."

Both boys didn't know that Percy and the twins had followed them, all three of them had been listening just outside the door, they all had expected both of them to start fighting, but they all hadn't expected this, Percy and the twins were now curious about the blonde's behavior towards their younger brother, had they really been that blind to see that the two boys had actually put the past five years behind them, had they failed to notice that both boys shared some sort of connection with each other when both of them are around one another? How could they have been that blind?

~Few Hours Later~

It was well pasted the time when everyone had gone to sleep, Draco lay awake in his bed that he'd shared with Ron, both boys hadn't been able to fall asleep that night, both of them lost in their own thoughts, however, Draco thought that he heard Ron's though; _I hope that he'll be safe…_

Draco shot out of bed, he glanced over at Ron, who was now laying on his back, Ron glanced over to see Draco staring at him, his gray eyes wide, Ron slowly sat up, and he said, keeping his voice low, "What is it?"

Draco said, keeping his voice low too, "Did you say something?"

Ron said, "No, why? What did you hear?"

Draco said, "I sware I heard your thoughts, you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Ron's eyes widen, now they both were staring at each other, Ron said after a moment, "I was thinking about you…"

Then he gasped, and said, "You don't think…?"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, as Draco's shocked voice finished it for him, "The photo!"

Ron dashed out of bed, went over to his desk, quickly found the photo, with the help of his wand, dashed over to Draco's bed, climbed in, now sitting beside the other boy, and they both stared at the photo, more shocked than ever.

After a few moments, both didn't know what to say, both were clearly shocked, had someone took one of the twins, or had someone gave one of the twins to someone else? Question after question popped into their heads, they both winced as they clearly heard each other's thoughts get louder and louder, after slightly calming each other down, Draco whispered, getting out of bed, "I should get going… Marlin knows how long Father's been waiting."

Ron was still looking at the photo, something about the other baby was slightly off, could this other baby be the other boy in his room, or someone else, who really was this other baby, and why...

Draco's voice said; _Unless, something happened to that other baby, don't you think so?_

Ron looked up to see Draco looking at him, his eye brows raised up, he snorted, and said while shaking his head, "Well, maybe Mum can tell me something about this other baby, while you try to talk to your Mother, you know, just ask her things like has the Weasley family ever had any other children, or something rubbish like that."

Draco nodded, nearly done getting his things packed up, already feeling the dread sinking in.

Once he had his things ready, they both snuck downstairs, making sure to keep as quiet as possible, as soon as they made it downstairs, they both realized that they were standing in front of the fire, suddenly unable to even move, as if fearing for the worse if they were now in two different places.

Draco was about to move towards the fire, when Ron suddenly said, "Here, take this."

Ron handed him a second copy of the photo of the two twins, Draco took it, placing it carefully in his pocket, he glanced up at Ron, now unsure if he really wanted to leave or not, but knowing his Father, he had to return back home as soon as possible, it's bad enough that he had to wait until everyone was asleep to sneak out and return home.

Draco sighed, and said while heading into the green flames, "I should get moving…"

Ron and Draco both shared one last glance at each other, Ron couldn't help but say, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, "See you soon, Malfoy."

Draco replied, he too tried to keep the sudden sadness out of his voice as well, "See you soon, Weasley."

Both of them also tried to keep the sudden tears from their eyes, Ron's last thought was; _Hope you're safe, Malfoy…_

Draco's last thought before leaving the Burrow that night; _I hope so too, Weasley…_

Draco shouted loudly and clearly, "Malfoy Manor!"

With that, Draco fled back home in a cloud of bright green flames, leaving behind Ron, who slowly but surely, and quietly, made his way up to his room, however, just before he had drifted off to sleep, his last thought was; _Be safe… Draco Malfoy._

Neither boy knew what to expect when school was to start up again in a few weeks.


	8. The Struggle (Part 1)

**The Struggle**

 **(Part 1)**

Ron woke up the next day, feeling slightly lonely, which was nothing surprising, however, as last night's event drifted back to him, he felt as if something was now missing from his life, as if something was ripped out.

Once getting dressed, he headed downstairs for breakfast, where he could clearly hear Hermione's voice, she must have arrived a few moments ago, he stopped just before going in, taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen, where he saw everyone, including Remus.

Molly said when she saw him, "Good morning, Ron. Did you have a nice night?"

Ron said, trying to not glance at anyone, "It was fine, Mum."

Arthur said, "Ron?"

 _Promise me, that when your friends get here, that you won't say anything to them about what happened over this past week, alright?_

Ron tried to not think about the promise that they both made to each other, he said, his voice beginning to get thick with sadness, trying to blink back tears, "Don't worry, Dad. They left last night."

Everyone, but Hermione, exchanged looks around the table, however, Hermione asked, looking at Ron, "Who came by, Ron?"

Ron said, "Just someone."

Molly said, "Speaking of that someone, you have a letter here, Ron."

Ron quickly grabbed the letter, gave everyone a look, opened it under the table, and silently read;

 _Weasley,_

 _It was him! When I had returned back to the Manor last night, he was there, waiting for me! At first, he wanted to know where I had gone, I simply told him that I was at a friend's house, but when Father came in, we talked about what was to happen on my sixteenth birthday. I'm right now about to ask Mother about what we'd talked about, I hope that she knows something about that other baby, if so, then let's meet somewhere in Deigain, somewhere we can talk about what we've found out about that other baby. However, back to my main reason for writing to you, Weasley, while Father and I were talking with him, he told me, that if I were to be a Death Eater, then I would need to prove my worth, which means, I'm to not only cut off all ties with you, but I'm to kill the Headmaster. Weasley, I don't want that, I've realized it now, I can't even be around him or the other Death Eaters, I don't want this to end._

 _From;_

 _D. Malfoy_

Horror struck, Ron re-read the letter at least five times, when he wasn't seeing things on the letter, he whispered softly, so that everyone barely heard him, "Not him… it can't be him… he can't…"

Hermione asked him, "Ron?"

Ron didn't seem to hear her, he was horror struck at what he'd read, Molly asked gently, "Ronald? Is everything alright?"

She reached out to touch him, but at that moment, Ron stood up, eyes wide, and he said, his voice thick with sadness and horror, "I need parchment, a quill, and ink."

Remus waved his wand, the three items flew over to the table, in which Ron got them, sat back down, and began writing his letter, which he sent off with his owl, with a silent 'Draco Malfoy'.

Hermione asked, "Ron, is everything alright?"

Ron said, "Yeah, everything's fine, Hermione. How was your summer?"

Hermione said, "Well it was great, I went to France with Mom and Dad, it was so nice, not to mention, I've already done all my summer assignments. How about you?"

Ron said, "Mine was alright."

Ginny asked, "Hey Ron, where's that someone at, anyway?"

Ron said, "They went home last night, saw them leave."

Molly said, "I hope that they're alright."

Ron just looked down, eating his food with care, once he had everything all cleared away on his plate, he walked into the living room, where he saw his dad and Professor Dumbledore talking, however, the moment Professor Dumbledore had left, Arthur said, turning around to face his youngest son, "Ron, do you want to talk?"

Ron bit his lip, not sure how to explain it to his Father, who quickly noticed that his youngest had something on his mind, but before Arthur could even say or do anything, Molly said as she came into the living room, "Ron, someone wants to talk to you."

Ron quickly went into the kitchen, where he saw the flaming head of Draco, quickly looking around, he saw everyone else looking curiously at the flaming head, who quickly caught sight of him, and Draco snapped, trying to keep up appearance, "Weasley, quickly!"

Ron rushed over to the fire place, where Draco was at, he heard Hermione say, "Ron, who's that? It sounds like—"

Ron asked quickly, getting quill and parchment, "Did you find anything?"

Draco lowered his voice to a whisper, and he whispered softly, having Ron to lean closer into the flames, "Mother's arranged a trip to the Alley tomorrow, think you can slip away for a bit?"

Ron whispered, keeping his voice low too, "I'll try to, but if not, then I'll think of something."

Draco whispered, "Good, then we'll talk there. Meet me at Grinngotts, Mother's decided that I need a check-up, you know, to make sure that I'm still a Malfoy."

Ron whispered, "Alright. Now, did you find anything?"

Draco whispered more quietly, "Yes, but all I can say is, the mysterious baby in the photo, his name's Rodgric Weasley… I think you were supposed to have a twin, Ron."

Ron froze that the word 'twin', his blue eyes widened, he thought back to last night, how he and Draco were able to hear each other's thoughts, but he decided to not mention it to him, especially in front of Hermione, who had been watching from a few feet behind, curious about the exchange, however, Ron quickly wrote a few notes down, and he whispered, glancing up from his parchment, "It looks like we may be identical, you know, like the twins."

Draco whispered, "True, however, this Rodgric person, Mother says that he was sent away as for like, some sort of 'Peace' treaty, you know, between two families."

Ron whispered, "Peace treaty? You mean like trying to make peace between two families?"

Draco whispered back, "Yes. Look, all we know is that this mysterious baby is somewhere out there, probably not knowing who they really are, or who is probably either, one, on the opposite side of this war, or two, who doesn't even know anything about this his family or about this war going on."

Ron continued to take notes as Draco continued whispering all that they know about the mysterious baby in the photo, by the time they were done, Ron had at least a foot of notes, he sighed, and whispered softly, "Think we have everything that we know about him, so far, I mean. I'll owl you the notes later on today, that way we both have at least a copy of notes on this Rodgric person."

Draco nodded, and whispered, "Alright, that sounds good. Think that's it than."

Ron nodded too, and he whispered, "See you tomorrow, then."

Draco quickly said, keeping his voice down, "Sounds good. Remember the promise?"

Ron quickly and quietly said, "Yes, you?"

Draco nodded, however, Ron clearly heard him say silently; _Yes, I haven't forgot._

Ron grinned slightly, and quietly said; _Can you hear me? I heard you._

Draco's eyes widened, he couldn't help but say silently; _Of course, I can hear you._

Ron said out loud, or rather, whispered softly, the grin still on his face, "You know what this could mean?"

Draco said, his gray eyes shining a little brightly at the idea, "Write to me, that way no one will know about it. This could be useful for this war. Don't you think so too, Ron?"

Ron silently said; _Don't worry, I'll write to you once we're done. Besides, if this is found out—_

Draco's voice cut in, and he said silently; _Then we're so dead, that's what._

Ron nodded, suddenly realizing the situation that they had found themselves in, he sighed, and said almost rudely, shooting Draco a look, "That's all, Malfoy?"

Draco, quickly catching on, put up his sneer, and he snarled, his voice cold, "That'll be all, Weasley. Now if you excuse me, Mother's waiting for me."

Ron shot him a glare, but silently said; _We should do this more often. With this connection, we could practically talk to each other without anyone knowing about it, don't you think so too?_

Draco silently said; _That's true, I could feed you information about either the Dark Lord or anything about Rodgric Weasley._

Ron nodded silently, Draco only flew out of the fire, not really in the mood for a foolish farewell with the Weasl, however, he didn't forget to say silently; _See you soon._

Ron clearly heard him, and he silently said, knowing that the other boy would probably not hear him; _See you soon. Be safe._

Shortly after the call, Ron quickly sent off the second copy of his notes, including a letter, off to Draco, who vowed to never let anyone, not even the Dark Lord or his Father, know about the bond that he'd shared with a certain redheaded Weasley.

Both boys vowed to keep their promises to each other.


	9. The Struggle (Part 2)

**The Struggle**

 **(Part 2)**

Draco woke up that same day, feeling like something was off about himself, last night's events came back to him, he gasped, jumped out of bed, quickly through on some clean clothes, trying to not rush into his morning routain, but after spending a week with the redheaded lot, he had to admit, it was nice to just have a lie in sometimes, if not, then once in a while.

As soon as he was dressed, his hair slicked back, he wrinkled his nose at the stickiness of his hair, he took a deep breath, headed down to the dining room for breakfast, but stopped when he heard his parents talking in the dining room, he heard his Father say, "… Our son is the proper Pureblood heir, he will get the Mark, and this will be his time to prove his worth to the Malfoy family."

His Mother said, "Yes, he will be rewarded above all else."

He clearly heard the Dark Lord hiss loudly, "Young Master Draco will be honored with pride to the Malfoy name, he'll fulfill the task that is needed to prove his worth."

He shut his eyes, thinking silently; _I need to do this._

Moments went by, before he finally had the courage to even open the door to face his parents and the Dark Lord, which also included his Auntie Bellatrix, Pansy, who brighten at the sight of him, he'd really have to think of a way on how to dump the hag, they all looked up at him, he had his blank mask firmly in place, his shields up, both of them masking his thoughts and expressions, ones which will surely have him tortured for such time.

Narcissa said, "Good morning, Draco. Sleep well?"

Draco sat down across from his Mother, which was unfortunately next to Pansy, and he said, his voice calm and held no emotion, "Yes, Mother, I did sleep well last night…"

Bellatrix said, glancing at Draco with a curious look, "Draco, where were you this past week?"

 _What about you? You know that you're going to be a Death Eater soon, don't you think that-_

As Ron's words echoed in the back of his head, he heard Ron's silent voice say; _You know that you can't tell her that you were at our home, right?_

Draco silently said, his eyes widen slightly; _I heard you, Ron! Can you hear me?_

Ron's voice silently said; _Yeah, I can hear you, even if we're in two different places._

Draco said out loud, "Mother sent me on a trip for a week, didn't you Mother?"

Narcissa caught on quickly, as she knew where he was going with this, however, something was slightly off about him this morning, he seemed a bit more quieter than usual, and she said, "Indeed, Draco, care to share your trip with us? Surely your Father and I would love to hear it, don't you think so too, Draco?"

Lucius said, "Yes, Draco, please do share your trip with the rest of us."

Draco quickly and silently said; _What should I say?_

Ron said silently; _I was not the one who decided to leave last night. You're on your own, Malfoy._

Draco fought a scowl, he only responded silently; _Well, it wasn't my fault that I had to wait until everyone fell asleep to leave last night! Besides, you wanted to see me off, remember?_

Ron said after a moment; _Fine, I'll help you come up with a good story._

Draco almost lost his cool, all he managed was a slight shine in his gray eyes, and he silently said; _Thanks, Ron!_

Ron only said; _How about that story?_

Draco straightened even more, he pulled back his shoulders, and said, "I was at a friend's home, however, the friend had a few things that needed to take care of. So I was mostly left alone most of the time."

Ron said; _That's a good start, you know._

Draco said; _I know, I need to lay low for a few weeks, then when we get back to school, I'll let you know all the—_

Ron said; _No, do you know what this could do if anyone finds out about this!? Not only can this help with the war, but if anyone finds out about this connection, either we're both dead, or worse, we could probably get into a lot of trouble if we feed each other information._

Draco glared at his plate, and he said; _Since when do you care about getting into trouble, Weasley? If I remember correctly, you, Potter, and Granger get into loads of trouble at school, and yet, you three DON'T get CAUGHT!_

Ron said a moment later; _I… I just don't want anything happening to you, that all._

Draco frowned at that, since when did Weasley care about him, or rather, since when did anyone care about him, it wasn't like they were somehow related, now were they, I mean, it would have been a completely reasonable acceptance, but on the other hand, he would have put himself and the redheaded lot in danger too. Did he really want anything to happen to the redhead lot too, if Ron didn't want anything to happen to him either? Sure, Molly and Arthur were very nice to him, even Bill and Charlie, but then, as he thought about what they had talked about yesterday, he realized that maybe some people aren't who they appear to be after all.

Draco sighed softly, and silently said; _Sure, Weasley…_

Lucius asked, "Who is this friend, Draco? Surely you mean no one of those blood-traitors or filthy half-breeds or worse, those filthy disgusting Mudbloods, now do you?"

Draco was about to answer, when he clearly, as day, heard Ron's voice say in his head; _Prat, thinks he could pick on other people like that._

Draco said, "None of them, Father. In fact, don't worry about my friend."

Narcissa said, "Draco dear, you seem more quieter this morning. Is something wrong?"

Ron said silently; _Draco, can I ask you something?_

Draco replied; _What is it, Ron?_

Ron asked; _Do you trust me?_

Draco froze at the question, how was he supposed to answer it, when he's in front of all of his family members and the Dark Lord, however, none of them knew anything about the connection between himself and Ron, they couldn't possibly know that he would be double crossing them, feeding information to Ron during the war, not only that, but they could also have more time to not only get to know each other, not to mention, they were on a mission together, they also could discuss the mysterious baby boy, without anyone knowing about who they were talking about.

Everyone else, they all were oblivious to how Draco was acting, well not everyone at least, Pansy was shooting looks at her boyfriend, all she knew was that he seemed more quiet, he seemed to have been troubled for so strange reason, and for a split second, she thought she saw his gray eyes shine, like he'd thought of something, but the shine was strange to see, especially since no Pureblood child or parent would ever show any emotion on their face either with family or out in public.

Ron asked silently; _Draco? Are you still there?_

Draco said silently, taking a deep breath; _I'm still here… I'm just shocked that's all._

Ron silently asked again; _Do you trust me?_

Draco shut his eyes, and he said silently; _Yes, I trust you, Ron._

And with that said, Ron and Draco unknowingly strengthen their brotherly bond, or rather, current bond that is. As they continued to come up with a good story, however, Pansy knew that something was up, Narcissa on the other hand, wondered what really went on while he was with the Weasley, could he have found out about his twin, if so, then had they already discovered a connection between themselves?

However, as the day went on, with at least three letters from Ron, not to mention the call, Draco had had a pretty somewhat normal day back home, not unless you're counting on the Dark Lord and Father preparing you for the Mark that is, but as Draco lay in his bed that night, he wondered if he was safer at the Weasleys' than his own home.


End file.
